Dating a Nerd
by BonneyQ
Summary: Gajeel likes Levy a lot: she's sweet, beautiful, fearless and… a complete nerd. No one told him that he was signing up for that geeky crap. How long will he endure it? [Collections of One-Shots; GaLe; AU]


**AN:** Here I go, trying to do some GaLe thing… Bear with me, my 'thing' is Gruvia, haha. I hope you like it!

**Summary: **_Gajeel likes Levy a lot: she's sweet, beautiful, fearless and… a complete nerd. No one told him that he was signing up for that geeky crap. How long will he endure it? [Collections of One-Shots; GaLe; AU]_

**#**

**Dating a Nerd**

_By BonneyQ_

**#**

**One – Cosplaying**

They had the argument a month before about Fiore's Comic Con, when Levy tried and succeeded to convince her boyfriend, the feared and very scary Gajeel Redfox, to go with her dressed as a character to the event. The man, of course, was against the ridiculousness of going out dressed as a fairy or something. He liked his bookworm very much, but there were limits. There was a line that should never be crossed and it that line was to dress up and go to FCC.

Gajeel knew that Levy McGarden was a total nerd from the moment they met: she liked to read, enjoyed sci-fi and read a lot and all the time, which was fine by him, since she had an active social life, was very gorgeous (in a cute way) and crazily enough: liked him back.

…but he was _not _going to dress up and go to some nerdy event. No sir.

"Come on, Gajeel." The blunette pouted and crossed her arms under her slightly-smaller-than-her-friends'-chest. "You liked to watch it, remember?"

"I watch a lot of geeky crap with you, Shortstuff, and I don't remember half of it." Gajeel rolled his red eyes in annoyance; he really didn't recall most of the things Levy tried to introduce him to. He liked blood and fights, not science and magic worlds.

"You _liked it_! You watched a couple of episodes with me and you liked it!" The long haired man raised an eyebrow in question. There were very few things from Levy's nerdy world that he at least didn't want to kill himself while watching. "Remember? _Game of Thrones_? Based on the series: _A Song of Ice and Fire_ which is _very_ popular these days and it's awesome; even you liked it."

"Which one was it again?" Her boyfriend really seemed confused. He didn't remember names well, never did.

"It takes place in _Westeros_, in a world where seasons take months and even years to change. One of the characters are the Starks, who have the House words _'Winter is Coming'_ and they live up in North." The blunette explained and Gajeel frowned. "Eddard Stark, or Ned, is visited by King Robert Baratheon with his wife, children, the Queen's brothers and…"

"I remember!" Gajeel exclaimed. "This is the show where the guy screws his sister and pushed the brat from the tower thingy." He seemed pleased with himself for remembering.

"Well, yes, but there's a lot more than just sex…"

The man interrupted her. "There's a dwarf too and a big wolf? A curly haired girly-dude, who is a bastard too."

"Yes, that's Jon Snow, Ned's bastard son, whom he had with an unknown woman while in war against Aerys Targaryen, the Mad King."

"Now you are just making stuff up." Gajeel chuckled. "How on Earth do you remember all of this?"

"Just do." Levy shrugged.

"Whatever, just know that there's no way I am dressing up as some of those sissies." He was about to get up from her couch, when she stopped him.

"But I want you as the warrior, Gajeel." Her eyes sparkled in excitement. "You can go as Khal Drogo and I can go as Daenerys Targaryen, the Khaleesi." Seeing her boyfriend look at her like she just spoke 'The melon is nice when the shark's nest is floating', she tried to remember some scene from the TV show where the characters appeared. "Remember that there was a wedding? People were fighting; the women had their breasts out…"

"That was a _wedding_?" Gajeel asked, surprised. "Someone actually got married? I thought it was an _orgy_."

"Gajeel!" Levy blushed and slapped her boyfriend's arm.

"Sorry: I see a bunch of naked people having sex in front of everyone and 'orgy' comes to mind, how rude of me." The man mocked her and the petite blunette couldn't help but chuckle.

"Fair enough." She said. "Anyways, yes, that was a wedding. The bride was Daenerys Targaryen, she has silver-blonde hair…" Gajeel snapped his finger.

"There was a gay dude with blonde hair who took off this Daniera's dress?"

"Daenerys, and yes." She stopped for a second. "You only pay attention to the naked and sex scenes, don't you?"

"Yes." The woman rolled her brown eyes. "They start to talk that they are from Wakawaka Kingdom, or something, have to find the Super-Duper Shi-Tzu dog to save the universe and capture the Voodoo Oompa Loompa Lord… I can't keep up with the strange names." Gajeel shrugged.

"Fine. Fine." Levy was getting frustrated. "You don't need to know anything, you just have to dress up as Khal Drogo; he's handsome, dark and strong just like you." She tried to compliment him to see if she got her way. The blunette moved so she could straddle him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, kissing his cheek. "He has long hair – just like you – because Dothraki men let it grow and cut it only if lose a battle… Khal Drogo never had his hair cut until the day he died."

"So… badass?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow while his own arms around her waist, bringing the petite woman closer to him.

"Yes, Very badass just like you." She caressed his long hair. "You look a lot like him…"

"And this Cacilda…"

"Khaleesi." Levy corrected him.

"Whatever… you said she's blonde?" He asked.

"Yes."

"You are _not_ going to dye your hair." Gajeel was firm; there was no way he would like her better with blonde locks: her hair color was beautiful as it was.

"Of course not." She chuckled. "I bought a wig." Her boyfriend nodded in agreement, then; a wig he could cope. "You don't even have to say a word, people will see you and immediately know who you are. I really want to go with you." She sighed sadly. "But if you don't want to go… it's alright." The blunette shrugged. "I can go alone. All by myself."

Gajeel eyed her and saw the sad expression on her face and even saw her eyes water; he hated when she cried and he never knew what to do when he was around a crying woman.

"Fine." Gajeel groaned. "If this guy isn't a sissy and I can stay for _just_ an hour…"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Levy kissed his face over and over again while Gajeel rolled his red eyes. "You'll look so handsome! With you shirtless and all the scars you have are going to give even more effect to the character! And with your hair braided…"

"Brai… No. No one is going to braid my hair!" He tried to tell her, but his girlfriend didn't hear about; she was making plans to take his measurements and all that crap. Gajeel let her talk on and on, and deep inside he was happy to see her glowing with joy. She liked to do some weird stuff, but if it was her doing the weird stuff, he could handle it being a badass dude from a TV show for a couple of hours.

A month later, Levy had a full memory card with pictures from both of them during Fiore's Comic Con. She was wearing the blonde wig and Dothraki clothes just like Emilia Clarke's while Gajeel – who had his hair braided just like the 'real' Drogo –, topless with his own clothes also looking a lot like the TV series'. As it turned out, Gajeel made a perfect Khal Drogo and she loved to be his Khaleesi.

**#**

**AN:** Haha, so… I think Gajeel would look gorgeous as Khal Drogo. Just saying. And Levy would look adorable as Daenerys.

Did you like it? :) I would like to know about your ideas for geeky and nerdy things that Levy could like it! I already have the idea for chapter two, but, if you have any suggestions, let me know!

11/11/2013 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
